


Arashi Ficlets/Drabbly things

by albinococonut23



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinococonut23/pseuds/albinococonut23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just collection of short little things I've had hanging around. See chapter notes for warnings, rating, etc. Each chapter is a standalone fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Firsts (Sakumiya)

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Sakurai Sho x Ninomiya Kazunari  
> Warnings: Underage (pre-debut), but nothing heavier than kissing.  
> Rating: PG?

Nino was sleeping over at Sho’s house. This wouldn’t be the first time they stayed over at each other’s family homes, and they’d shared hotel rooms on trips with other Juniors before, but this time was different. Nino had abandoned his futon in favor of invading Sho’s bed, and the two of them had been huddled beneath the covers for the last few hours, whispering nervously about their futures. They wanted to quit. Sho was going to go to university, devoting his time to studies, and Nino didn’t think he was cut out for the spotlight, saying he wanted to try directing and working behind the scenes. So they wanted to quit, soon, before Johnny-san got them to debut –as they suspected and feared he’d been planning to do- and made things more complicated.

“… I’m scared though.” Sho admitted after a long pause, and Nino laughed softly at him.

“You’re scared of everything, Sho-kun…”

“I’m serious… We’ve been doing this for years, and once it’s over…” He sighed, shifting a little beside the younger boy. “… Do you think we’ll ever see each other?”

“Of course! We’re still friends, aren’t we?”

“Shh… you’ll wake my family up.”

“Sorry…” Nino was silent for a long minute. He rolled over onto his side; hand fumbling in the dark to find Sho’s and twine their fingers together tentatively. “…I’m scared too.” He whispered, and Sho smiled despite his own fears because it wasn’t often that Nino would admit to such things. He hated being vulnerable, but Sho felt better about their friendship knowing that Nino could be open around him. Sho squeezed his hand gently, hoping to be reassuring. “… You’ll be busy with school, and I’ll be—…” He trailed off.

“You’ll be directing famous movies and winning awards and—and going to film festivals. You’ll be busy too.”

“… What if I’m not any good? Your dream already came true, you got accepted into Keio so you’re all set… I’m risking everything, Sho-kun, and I’m not confident that I can do it…”

“I think you can.” Sho said quietly. “You’ll do fine Nino.”

Nino was silent again for a long while, until Sho started to wonder if he’d fallen asleep. When he spoke again his voice was barely audible, a trembling whisper completely devoid of his usual snarky tone. “… I’m scared I’ll get left behind.” He shifted closer until his breath was hitting Sho’s shoulder and his free hand was holding onto the white cotton of the older boy’s t-shirt. “… You’ll make new, smarter, cooler friends at school… you won’t want to hang around with a dumb kid like me anymore.”

“That’s not true.” Sho said, receiving no response. “I promise, that’s not true.”

“You won’t have time, you’ll be too busy with school and studying and your new university friends. We might not ever hang out like this again, you know?” Nino continued, putting obvious effort into acting nonchalant about his words despite the weak tone of his voice. Sho thought he must be trying not to cry, and his words sparked a sharp stinging at the back of his own throat too.

“I’ll make time.” He said firmly, meaning it. “You’re my best friend, okay? I’m not gonna forget about you, Nino.” Nino sniffed quietly in response and Sho rolled on his side to face him, wrapping his arm around Nino’s back and pulling him close. “Believe me…”

Nino nodded into the older boy’s chest, both hands now clinging to him tightly, as though he was afraid to let go. “I’m sorry…” He croaked quietly, voice cracking. He hated the fact that he was actually crying, and his humiliation at doing so only made him more upset. “I’m so embarrassing… Sorry…”

“No you’re not.” Sho said firmly, holding him tighter and ignoring the tickle of Nino’s hair against his nose. Instead he slid his hand up, running it through the younger boy’s dark strands and letting his other hand rub his back comfortingly. For a long time they just lay there, twined together, until Nino had stopped crying and calmed down enough to pull back, sniffling miserably. “Are you okay?” Sho asked carefully, letting Nino pull away enough so they could see each other but not bothering to completely release his hold on him.

“Yeah…” He said, voice thick and nasally. He winced, looking away and wiping at his eyes. “Sorry… I must look like a mess….” He laughed bitterly. “This better not be how you remember me, Sho-kun…”

Sho didn’t laugh, frowning instead at the self-condescending tone. The covers had slipped off of them, pooling across their chests instead and moonlight was slipping through the thin material of his curtains, shedding light and casting shadows across the contours of Nino’s face and shimmering in his eyes and the streaks of liquid on his cheeks. Nino’s eyes were red-rimmed, sure to be puffy in the morning, his lip was swollen from biting it to keep from sobbing and his nose was red. Nino might have thought he looked a mess, but, to Sho, the idea that he might never see him this way again made the scene seem somehow tragically beautiful. Sho wanted to tell him that, but wasn’t sure how to without prompting some snarky comment. “…I’m not going to forget anything about you.” He said softly at length, staring Nino straight in the eyes in the hopes of conveying his thoughts that way.

Instead, somehow, they ended up kissing.

Sho think’s it’s because Nino’s eyes were drawing him in, searching, with lips slightly parted. He didn’t mean to do it, really.

It was sweet and delicate, Sho angling Nino’s head with the hand still in his hair and pressing gently against his thin lips. It was exploratory, curious, but also the ideal way to convey how he felt for the younger boy. He didn’t want to hurt him; he wanted him to stay safe, and happy. Sho wanted to continue looking out for him. He propped himself up, letting Nino lie on his back and leaning over him.

Nino didn’t seem to mind. He let Sho do the work, remaining mostly passive as his fists held tighter to Sho’s t-shirt. He closed his eyes, letting out puffs of air between them in between tender kisses. He let Sho part his lips, whimpering slightly as the older boy’s tongue swept inside his mouth, tentatively tasting and brushing against his own. His fists tightened in the fabric of Sho’s top as Sho’s hand slipped beneath the hem of his t-shirt. His palm was hot on his skin and, surprised, Nino broke the kiss to gasp quietly. “Sho…”

Sho’s lips moved to his jaw, and then the column of his neck as Nino tipped his head back to allow easier access. His lips dragged, his teeth scraped, and his tongue soothed.

“…S-Sho…” Nino tried again, breath hitching as Sho hummed against his skin. There were footsteps in the hall, and he was suddenly all too aware that Sho’s family was occupying the other bedrooms on the second floor. 

Sho didn’t seem to hear, and he chose that moment to bite down particularly hard above his pulse, sucking and laving his tongue over the spot. Nino let out a cry of pleasure, pain, and surprise, but it was loud and in the silence of the room his voice practically rang.

The footsteps in the hall stopped. 

Nino twisted and shoved Sho out of the bed not an instant before someone knocked tentatively on the door.

“Onii-chan?...” Sho’s eyes went wide at his sister’s voice. “…Are you okay?” The door creaked open a crack and she peeked her head in, looking nervous.

“Mai-chan!” Sho exclaimed, sounding as flustered as he looked. “You shouldn’t just walk in! What if we weren’t dressed or something!”

Nino’s cheeks burned, and he hoped the darkness of the room would hide them from sight. Frankly, at the rate things had been going, nudity could have been an entirely plausible result. From the corner of his eye, he saw Sho’s eyes go wide and his lips purse tight as he realized the implications of his own words.

Mai might have raised an eyebrow, but it was hard to tell. “I was going to the bathroom, and then I heard a noise… Like someone was hurt…” She sounded scared. Nino would have been scared too had he heard such a noise while traversing a dark hallway in the middle of the night.

“Oh… no… that was Nino… he…” Sho cleared his throat awkwardly. “He had a nightmare.”

Nino frowned but nodded. “Yeah, it was horrifying. I’ll spare you the details.”

“Oh… okay. Sorry, I’ll let you two get back to sleep.”

“Good night.”

“’Night, Mai-chan.” Sho called quietly as the door clicked softly into the doorframe. There was a long silence. Nino flopped back against the pillows with a sigh, and Sho stared up in his direction. “So…”

“This is a little awkward.” Nino concluded.

Sho laughed a little hesitantly, but some of the tension was dispelled. “About that… a minute ago…” He got to his knees, folded his arms on the mattress beside Nino and rested his chin on them. “…What now?”

Nino hesitated for a long moment. “…I’m tired. We should just… sleep, I think.” After all the tears and excitement and then alarm over Sho’s sister, Nino felt entirely too drained to pick up where they’d left off.

“Oh… Yeah.” Sho looked down. “Sorry, I probably should have asked in the first place, I guess. Sorry…” He straightened up, attempting to move back from the bed. “You can sleep here, I’ll take the futon—“

“Sho-kun.” Nino caught his larger hand in his small one, leaving Sho looking surprised. “… I’m tired. That doesn’t mean I didn’t… you know… like it.” Sho still looked confused, so Nino rolled his eyes and sighed, tugging his hand. “I liked kissing you, idiot. Now… get up here.”

Sho hurried to do as instructed and slip under the covers beside the younger boy. “…You liked it?” Sho asked softly as they cuddled together. “Enough to do it again sometime?”

He could feel the heat of Nino’s blush against his neck, and that was answer enough.

When Sho’s father found them tangled together the following morning, Mai calmed him down by explaining that Nino had had a horrible nightmare, and Sho was merely comforting him. 

-Fin-


	2. Breakfast at Ohno's (Ohmiya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ohno Satoshi x Ninomiya Kazunari  
> Warnings: Smut :3  
> Rating: NC17

“Get up!” Nino demanded, smacking the other man lightly on the chest and crawling out of the bed. “Come on, your mom’s going to be expecting us.”

“Don’t wanna~” Ohno whined, rolling over.

“Too bad! You’re the one that wanted me to meet her.” He tossed a pair of jeans at the lump under the bedcovers. “Put your pants on. I don’t want to be late.”

“You’ve met her before though.” Ohno countered sleepily. “Come back to bed.”

“But not since we started—… This is different, okay? I don’t want to make a bad impression now that she knows I’m your boyfriend.”

Ohno peeked out from under the covers and frowned. Nino was sitting on the floor with a pair of briefs in his hand, digging through the bottom drawer of his dresser for a pair of pants. “No, don’t get dressed yet.”

Nino raised an eyebrow and watched Ohno attempt to disentangle himself from the sheets. “Why not?”

“Because, I like you better naked.” Ohno’s ‘sexy’ grin was ruined when his foot got caught in the bedding and he toppled gracelessly to the floor. “Ow…”

“Are you okay?” Nino asked, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice.

Ohno rubbed his elbow, then growled playfully and pounced, tackling Nino around the middle and pinning him to the floor.

Nino let out a yelp and then burst into loud laughter. He twisted sideways, throwing Ohno off balance. And the two proceeded to roll around for several minutes –each attempting to gain the upper hand. Somehow, the pillows ended up flung about and the bedcovers were all tugged down onto the ground by the time Ohno decided to stop struggling and let Nino win.

Nino grinned victoriously, straddling Ohno’s middle and quickly pinning his hands to the floorboards above his head. Ohno sighed, a smile playing at the corners of his lips, and with an amused snigger Nino bent down to kiss them. The kiss was just a sweet, lingering peck, but Ohno pulled his bottom lip into his mouth and sucked. Nino hummed, pleased, and let his eyes flutter closed as Ohno kissed along his jaw and down his neck before claiming Nino’s lips again for a deep, sensual, kiss. His lips and tongue moved leisurely, as if he had all the time in the world to savor Nino with, even though they were supposed to be having brunch at his mother’s place in a little over an hour.

Nino released Ohno’s wrists in favor of cupping the older man’s full cheeks and tilting his head. He broke the kiss to lick a stripe up the column of Ohno’s throat and then leave a hot, lingering kiss behind his ear.

Ohno exhaled slowly, eyes half-lidded, and reached down to roll his palm over the head of Nino’s growing erection.

Nino shuddered, and bit back a whimper at the contact. He raised his head and frowned at the cocky grin on Ohno’s features. “Don’t look so pleased with yourself, you tease.” He grumbled. “You-“ He broke off when Ohno’s long fingers wrapped around his shaft and gave him a long, firm stroke.

“I want to hear you, Kazu.” Ohno murmured, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Nino’s neck as the gamer hung his head and rocked his hips into the slow pace of Ohno’s hand. “Let me hear you.”

Nino whined softly in response, and then gasped when Ohno’s fist tightened. “Satoshi,” he breathed. “Oh god, Satoshi. Don’t stop.”

“But wait,” Ohno started, slowing the speed of his hand to a near standstill. “We’ll be late to go see my mom…”

Nino growled threateningly and met Ohno’s mischievous expression with a fierce one of his own. “I swear to god, if you bring your mother up again while we’re having sex, I’m going to kill you.”

Ohno grinned, kissed him on the nose, and then began pumping his hand faster than before. For the next few minutes, Nino was too busy moaning his name to care if Ohno jokingly began musing aloud about what his mother was making them to eat.

Drenched in sweat and breathing heavily, Nino sank down until he was limp on Ohno’s chest and wincing at the stickiness between them. “Wow.” He exhaled, still trembling slightly as he came down from the high of his orgasm.

Ohno chuckled. “Thank you.”

Nino smacked him on the chest, then laughed and kissed his cheek. For a moment they both just lay there, and then Nino sighed. “Your mom’s food will be gone cold by the time we get there.”

Ohno shifted and craned his neck to see the digital clock beside the bed, inadvertently reminding Nino that there was still something nudging against his thigh and demanding attention, even if Ohno himself wasn’t. “If we got ready and left now we might still make it on time.”

Nino raised an eyebrow. “You started this, so you can come up with an explanation to tell your mother. Deal?”

“Um…? Okay…” Ohno was confused for a moment (after all, he’d been quick, hadn’t he?) before Nino began crawling back down his body, hands and lips wandering. “…Oh.”

 

They were late.

 

-Fin-


	3. Reflection (Juntoshi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Matsumoto Jun x Ohno Satoshi  
> Warnings: Angst  
> Rating: PG

Jun stepped out of the shower, rubbed himself down with a towel, slipped into his bathrobe, and began to brush and blow-dry his hair. Only when he was done, when the hairdryer was set aside on the counter and unplugged, when the brush was tucked away in the drawer, did he allow himself to level his gaze to the mirror above the sink and really look at his reflection. The expression in his eyes was cold and hard. He didn’t like the person he saw.

His image, both in his personal life and as an idol, was that he was a perfectionist. He was obsessed with perfection, with organization, with taking control and personally ensuring that everything was thought out and running smoothly. This could be applied to every aspect of his life, but especially to any aspects that related to Arashi. Those were always the most important pieces of his life. Somehow, over the course of the last year, he’d completely contradicted his character. Ninomiya and Aiba were impulsive, driven by emotions and readily giving into spontaneous urges. They survived that way, because Nino had his smirk and bratty persona to hide behind if things didn’t work out, and Aiba deflected pain and criticism with his wide smile and endless optimism, and everyone knew that –no matter the outcome- he always meant well. Sho was the opposite, he worried and dwelled on his worries, avoiding risk at all costs and missing out on so much as a result. It pained him to fail, because failing at anything was what bothered him the most. He was too hard on himself, and afraid to do anything but play by the books. Jun was supposed to reside somewhere between the two extremes. He assisted Sho in scolding Aiba and Ninomiya for living too recklessly, and humored the troublesome two when they attempted to loosen Sho up a bit. He calculated the pros and cons of situations rather than rushing into them, but was never too paralyzed by a fear of crashing to try and make something spectacular come about. He considered himself the sensible one in the group, and –despite his age- was often told that he was more of a leader than Arashi’s official leader was.

Ohno didn’t fit into the same categorization as the other four. Somehow he embodied all of their qualities, and yet none at all. He gave off the air of someone who was simple, but was actually complicated on a maddening level. Jun had never been able to figure out how he worked, and he wasn’t the only one who had been drawn to Ohno’s quiet charisma and mysterious appeal. If Arashi was a storm, Ohno Satoshi was the eye at their epicenter. He wasn’t the sort of obvious leader that stood at the front of the pack while the rest followed in his wake, instead his silent presence drew them together and gave them something to revolve around, something to come back to and keep them grounded while they all pushed forward together as a single entity. Ohno Satoshi belonged to everyone in Arashi, and that was perhaps what had kept them united for so many years. Arashi could boast that they’d never had a fight. Squabbles and disagreements didn’t count because they were always so quickly glossed over. Ohno might get annoyed or frustrated on occasion, but they’d never seen him snap with anger. His calm personality allowed him to channel that fire into his dancing, or his art, and whenever the rest of them got worked up he was a gentle reminder to cool off and work things out --because Arashi was worth it, to all of them.

But three months ago, Jun saw Ohno snap. Arashi’s balance had been destroyed in that instant. It was like the storm had lost control and direction, and there was no center to keep them in check.

Jun was, without a doubt, the one to blame. He wasn’t afraid to accept the blame, his personality wouldn’t allow denial of his responsibility, but he was still horrified. Catching sight of his reflection had become painful. He couldn’t see himself without being filled with rage. “How could you be so stupid?!” His voice echoed in the tiled room, it was harsh and venomous. The question twisted his expression into something ugly with distaste, as if the words he spat tasted of real poison. “What were you thinking?!” He wanted to knock sense into his own head, as if it would help him understand why he’d gone wrong. He already knew where. The memory was one he’d replayed so many times –both in longing and regret. How he wished that night had never happened, and yet the person he’d become since still wished, fervently, that he could return to that night, that bed, that embrace. He seethed at his reflection, short breaths hissing through his teeth like it hurt to exhale. His eyes stared back at him, dark with both desire and loathing.

The memories were everywhere, even in that very room, the very shower he’d just stepped out of, the counter he was standing in front of –though he hadn’t been wearing the robe on those occasions; neither of them had. And if he stepped through the bathroom door and walked through his lifeless apartment, he’d find it brimming with vivid memories of the life he’d been leading in that brief period.

Jun wanted to curse everything that had gone wrong, to irrationally curse the world for taking away the sinful bliss he’d had for such a short time. But he knew the only person to blame was himself for giving in to the mysteries of Arashi’s leader. It had been too tempting to peel away the layers, as if the secret to Ohno’s mind lurked somewhere beneath the material of his clothes, and between the wrinkled sheets of his bed. 

 

-Fin-


	4. Squatting (Matsumiya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Matsumoto Jun x Ninomiya Kazunari  
> Warnings: None really.  
> Rating: G

“Morning Jun-kun.” Nino mumbles with a sleep-fogged smile, rolling off of the couch and onto his feet.

Jun averts his eyes from the expanse of skin bared round Nino’s pale midriff when the gamer stretches his arms above his head. The old T-shirt and boxers he is wearing are nearly as rumpled as his hair, and Jun resists the urge to tousle the dark, messy, locks on his head as he passes. “Do you want breakfast?” He sighs instead, slipping into the kitchen.

“Sure, coffee.”

“I meant food. Real food, Ninomiya. I’ll cook.”

“You’re a darling.”

“And you’re a bum. How long are you going to be camped out on my couch?”

Nino leans against the doorframe and pouts at him while Jun roots through the fridge. “My place is flooded, and now it’s swarming with nosy repair people. Give me a break.”

Jun sighs again. He doesn’t actually mind having Nino around, and he feels a little guilty for pretending he does. “… Are eggs okay?”

Nino shrugs. “Food doesn’t really interest me this early in the morning.”

Jun raises an eyebrow. “It’s after ten… “

Another shrug. “Make what you want, Jun-kun. I’m gonna borrow your shower.” He wanders away, scratching absently at his stomach.

Jun dices peppers, mushrooms, and green onions, fries bacon and crumbles it. He cracks eggs into a bowl and whisks them into a pale yellow, adding the ingredients for omelets. He uses the pan that the bacon was cooked in for extra flavor. He sings under his breath as he works, setting two plates of steaming food down at the table, considers the carton of orange juice in his fridge and then pours two mugs of hot coffee instead. 

“Kitto daijoub—“ He breaks off with a start when he turns to find Ninomiya leaning against the doorframe again. “N-Nino…” Nino is only wearing a towel this time, and it hangs low around his hipbones. His hair looks like he ran a towel through it, but the ends still drip little droplets of water that run down his jaw, neck, and chest. Jun clears his throat. “Breakfast is ready.” Jun moves to carry the mugs to the table, but Nino reaches out and catches his arm. Jun gulps nervously, almost spilling the hot liquid with the abruptness of his stop. “…What?” He snaps.

Nino smirks and slides his hands around one of Jun’s, gently extricating the mug from his hands. “Jun-kun would make a good housewife.” He quips, taking a sip from the hot beverage and letting his eyes rove over the neatly set table. Jun follows his gaze, proud of his kitchen skills despite being annoyed by Nino’s comment. “Looks good.”

 

-Fin-


	5. Fall (Sakumoto)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sakurai Sho x Matsumoto Jun  
> Warnings: none really. A little angsty  
> Rating: PG

“Shit…” Jun came out of a quick turn and staggered to a stop, reaching one hand out to steady himself against the wall and the other to cradle his spinning head. He was breathing hard, dripping with sweat and probably dehydrated, but he still hadn’t gotten the new footwork down properly. He cleared his throat and prepared to try it again, but when he turned unsteadily to face the wall of mirrors he almost crashed right into Sho and his disapproving expression.

“Have you been here since this afternoon?” Sho accused, frowning with concern.

Jun tried to take a step back, but Sho grabbed his arm to prevent him from doing so. Jun swayed a little on the spot as his balance was thrown off, and Sho’s frown deepened. Jun scowled. “I’m working.”

“You’re about to pass out.” Sho corrected, shouldering his bag and then using both arms to guide Jun to the bench at the side of the room and forcibly sit him down on it. “Here.” He said, producing a water bottle from his bag and shoving it into Jun’s hands before the younger man could protest. “Drink. And breathe.”

Jun continued to wear an annoyed expression, but obeyed without verbal complaint. He wasn’t sure he actually had the energy to resist Sho’s care. Now that he wasn’t moving, every muscle in his body was starting to ache.

Sho sighed and clicked his tongue, finding Jun’s towel among his belongings and using it to wipe the sweat from Jun’s brow as if he really were a mother taking care of her child.

Things had been a little strange between them for a long time, and Jun generally avoided thinking about the early years of their friendship because that just made things more uncomfortable, but still trying to catch his breath while Sho fussed over him definitely made him feel like an awkward kid again. “Sorry.” He rasped, mentally chasing away the old confusing feelings.

Sho shook his head, albeit fondly, and let the towel hang around Jun’s neck. “Come on.” He said, bending down and slinging Jun’s bag over his shoulder too. “I’ll drive you home.”

Jun let him without argument.

 

-Fin-


End file.
